


Rain On My Parade

by swaggybarry (mndlsswndr)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mndlsswndr/pseuds/swaggybarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen knew there would be complications when he agreed to date Mark Mardon. So he really should have seen this coming from like a mile away. Flashweather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain On My Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Mardon being pissed at Barry and makes it rain over him" by youreturningscarletscarlet

Barry didn't know who to blame for this mess. He could blame Iris and Kendra for leaving CC Jitters which caused the company to hire new workers. Barry could also blame the new barista that just had to flirt with him while he was ordering and winked at him as he picked up his drinks, which, to be honest, he was kind of oblivious to. Or Barry could just blame outright his boyfriend for putting a new meaning to having a personal rain cloud.

At first, Barry didn't get why Mardon was mad at him. After getting their drinks they had gone to a park, at Mardon's insistence, but he quickly figured out something was wrong when they sat on a bench. Every conversation starter was either met with short replies or ended after a bit of dialogue.

"Mark." Barry knew it would get his attention. He was really the only one who could get away with calling Mardon by his first name.

"Yeah?" He said somewhat aloof.

"We're on a date," Barry plainly stated.

"Nice deduction Scarlet." Now he sounded a bit annoyed.

"People usually talk on dates."

"We are talking."

"I'm trying to talk, you're just responding." Mardon just shrugged.

"Same thing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Lies.

"You don't usually ignore people on a date." Barry hadn't noticed the beginning of wisps above his head.

"You also don't usually flirt with other people." He was thrown off at the unsubtle response which caused him not to notice the few rain drops beginning to hit his hoodie.

"Flirting?"

"Yes, with that blonde bimbo of a waitress."

"Stacy Conwell?"

"See you're not even denying it!" Mardon angrily pointed out. That's when it started drizzling over Barry which caused him to look up and find a cloud over his part of the park bench. He looked back at Mardon and glared.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Don't make me add lightning Scarlet."

Barry just grumbled and got up to get out of the rain. Unfortunately, the rain cloud followed after him and Barry just sighed in frustration.

"I didn't deny it because I didn't even know it was happening."

"You laughed at her joke!" Now Mardon was standing too, standing just before the rain started.

"It was funny!"

"It was a pun, it wasn't that funny."

"No, you're just jealous." Mardon glared at Barry as if to say, _'Obviously'_.

"Can you blame me when my boyfriend was laughing and flirting with some dumb blonde?"

"Yes, because said boyfriend was completely obvious to said flirting by something else." The downpour lightened a bit.

"Oh? You don't say." Barry was glad that he seemed to be less angry. "By what exactly?"

"By their amazingly hot, surprisingly jealous, but still wonderful boyfriend." Barry had gotten to wrapping his arms around Mardon's neck and they were both now under the light rain, Mardon now seemingly less jealous now.

"Now that's the kind of flirting I want to hear." Mardon closed the distance between him and his boyfriend to kiss him. After awhile, Barry pulled away and smiled.

"You know, I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain," Barry admitted which caused Mardon to chuckle and then go back to kissing him, much more relaxed and less insecure.


End file.
